


Dangerous Liaisons

by LavenderBudd



Category: Line of Duty
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Sapphic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBudd/pseuds/LavenderBudd
Summary: Having sex with your boss is a bad idea. The only thing worse is having an awkward morning after. Lindsay x Kate
Relationships: Lindsay Denton/Kate Fleming
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: In Lockdown With Keeley





	Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Lindsay x Kate post on Twitter by @bestoflod and I came up with a fanfic with a little help from @JacNaylor post on Tumblr. You can find it here https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/a-velvetipped/184600348190 I have her permission and I also apologise for this mess. The asexual tried to write a sex scene and it didn’t go well. This is my fanfiction for #InLockdownWithKeeley challenge.

Kate opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains and blinked. She was in her bed with her duvet wrapped around her cooling naked body. Something felt off. She felt different. The air felt different. She stretched her left arm and ran it across the bed. It was empty. The bed wasn’t supposed to be empty. Kate opened her eyes and sat up quickly, looking around the room. It wasn’t long until she spotted what she was looking for. 

“You’re just going to leave without saying goodbye?” 

Kate was astonished. Didn’t last night mean anything to Lindsay? 

“I wasn’t sure if I should stay.” 

She’s standing at the foot of the bed. Her teeth biting sharply into her bottom lip creating a mark and swallows deeply. Her actions giving off this air of nervousness, she’s uncomfortable at the situation she’s found herself in. She isn’t used to this; she doesn’t normally do this. Finds herself in a bed with a fellow cop, well, not after the Mike Dryden situation and especially not one with an inferior officer. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Kate. I was trying to be as quiet as I could.” 

Lindsay’s only half dressed, trousers half on. She’d been trying to finish dressing as quickly and quietly as possible. 

“I should go, shouldn’t I? We can’t exactly show up at the station together. People will talk.” 

Lindsay’s head drops. A small smile creeps on her face and she laughs. 

“And people are already talking about me. I don’t need to give them a bigger excuse.” 

There is a pause. A hesitation between them both and tension you could cut with a knife. Lindsay can’t stand the silence. 

“I’m just going to go.” 

She quickly grasps her shirt off the end of the bed, from where it had fallen the night before. Quickly she puts her arms through the sleeves and throws it over her head. She left the room in a hurry, rushing down the hallway towards the front door, picking up her dropped belongings and hastily dressing as she went until she was out the flat. It slammed behind Lindsay as she left. Kate heard the noise as it echoed through her flat into the bedroom where she sat still in bed, trying to process what had just had just happened. Wondering if the current awkwardness would still linger around later. 

When Kate arrived to work, she sneaked a look into Lindsay’s office, she wasn’t there. Kate thought it strange that Lindsay hadn’t arrived yet. “She’s normally in by now.” Kate thought to herself. “She should have arrived before me, since she left so quickly this morning.” 

“Any sign of the gaffer?” 

Kate asked the cop who sat across the table from her, moving her head left towards Lindsay’s office to suggest that she was the one that Kate was wanting information on. 

“She phoned to say she would be late. Stuck in traffic.” The officer replied. 

Kate nodded. “Oh ok.” 

She took her handbag off her shoulder and placed it on the floor before sitting down at her desk and starting up her computer. 

After responding to email correspondence for the case and counting the minutes on the clock she found that Lindsay had arrived 20 minutes after she had supposed to. When she arrived, Lindsay walked through the office entrance offering no hello or apology to Kate as she walked past her towards her office. Kate could see her from the corner of her eye and watched as she entered the office, took off her coat and placed it on the coatrack and then disappeared from view to go and sit at her desk. Kate would leave it a while before crossing the boundary of Lindsay’s office, giving them both time to compose themselves before bringing up the memories of the night before. 

Kate knocked on the glass of Lindsay’s office door. Opening it when she heard Lindsay’s voice saying “Come in.” Lindsay’s head was down looking at documents in front of her before raising her head at the visitor. She smiled. “Kate, what a nice surprise.” 

Kate entered the office and shut the door behind herself. “I was going to make myself a tea and wondered if you wanted one.” 

“Yes please.” Lindsay replied. That was when Lindsay spotted something, that she couldn’t quite believe. She stood up from her place behind the desk and walked around to the front of it, resting herself on the edge of the table. “Eh, before you go.” 

Kate took her hand off the handle and rested it back at her side before walking back over towards Lindsay. “Is there anything I can do?” Kate asked. 

A rush of confidence washed over Lindsay. She realised she could play Kate at her own game. Lindsay bit her lip and smiled. “Me, actually.” Kate smiled back at her, the glow reaching her eyes. Lindsay knew she had as overstepped the mark, crossed the line she could never return from but from the response she was getting she knew that Kate reciprocated. Kate was comfortable with what they had going on at the moment. 

“I do have to ask. Is that my blazer you’re wearing?” 

Kate looked down at the jacket she was wearing and pulled on the lapels before looking back up at Lindsay and smiling. “What this?” Kate laughed, pointing at herself. “Yeah, it is. You left it on my bedroom floor. I found it this morning. It’s where it should be just now, of course. Along with the rest of your clothes. 

In that time, Kate had moved closer to Lindsay. She was standing close, far too close, for it to be a professional conversation. Lindsay bit her lip and swallowed, trying to get the lump stuck in her throat. She hated how Kate could bring up these feelings within her. She snuck a quick look at the rest of the office, none of them had caught onto the activity happening inside. 

“Has anyone...?” 

“Noticed.” Kate was quick to reply. “No, they haven't but Karen from HR did say it suited me. Brings out my eyes apparently.” 

The air between them was palpable. “I want to kiss you.” Lindsay said quickly and quietly but her professional side came back with a jolt. “But I can’t. Not now. Not here.” Lindsay got up from where she was resting and pushed out past Kate, and went back to sit at her desk. 

Kate noticed the change in atmosphere. “Later then? You could come around tonight. I was thinking we could order in a takeaway, have a bottle of wine and a chat?” Lindsay’s face didn’t seem to reciprocate the idea and Kate felt that she had pushed her too far and didn’t want to push her any further. She turned away from Lindsay and walked towards the door. 

“Is 8 o’clock ok?” Lindsay asked. 

Kate was surprised and turned back to Lindsay with a smile on her face. “8 o’clock is perfect.” She said. 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” Lindsay replied. Both women had a smile on their face and Kate exited the office. Both of the women excited to see what would happen later. 

Kate had arrived back from work a few hours ago and was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Lindsay. Candles were lit, the table set and soft piano music played from the stereo speakers. A variety of takeaway menus were stacked on top of the coffee table in the living room with Kate’s phone nearby for ease of ordering. The door being knocked brought Kate out of the daydream from where she had been sitting on the couch. She placed her phone of the table and got up from the couch, walked over to the door to answer it. Opening it up to see Lindsay standing there with a bouquet of roses in her hands. 

“Sorry for running out on you this morning.” Lindsay said. 

Kate took the bunch of flowers from her and smelled them. They were gorgeous, just like her. 

“Apology accepted.” 

Kate took a step to the side and held the door open to let Lindsay past. “Come in.” Lindsay stepped inside and took her jacket off while wiping her shoes on the doormat. “I’ll just go put these in water.” Kate said as she closed the door behind Lindsay and left her in the hallway. Lindsay placed her coat on the coat stand beside the door and followed Kate through into the kitchen soon after. 

Kate had just finished cutting the roses out of the plastic and placed them in a vase when Lindsay came into the room. Kate hadn’t heard Lindsay come in and jumped when Lindsay came up behind her. Lindsay gently moved Kate’s hair from the back of her neck and placed a kiss there. Kate turned around to face her. Lindsay’s left arm stretched out around Kate and placed the vase of flowers that Kate had just filled onto the windowsill, trapping Kate between herself and the counter while doing so. The close proximity to her boss turned Kate on. She looked up to see Lindsay face and then dropped it again when she made eye contact. 

“Stop looking at me like this.” Kate said. 

“Like what?” Lindsay asked. 

“Like you want to eat me.” 

Lindsay laughed. “Maybe I do. Have you thought about that?” Lindsay placed her thumb on Kate’s chin and her fingers under it. She tilted Kate’s face upwards hers. The two women moved closer together until Lindsay quickly dropped her hand from Kate’s face and grasped the back of Kate’s thighs with each of her hands. Lifting Kate up and dropping her onto the counter. 

Kate was angry now, she wanted to be closer to Lindsay and for Lindsay give her what she desired but felt she was still too far away. Kate knew what Lindsay was doing, making her wait, tempting her until the last moment. Lindsay parted the younger woman legs and stepped forward, nearly bumping her knees on the cabinet. Kate used her position to tighten her legs around the taller woman, pulling her towards her and keeping her close. Kate smiled at her ingenious idea. Lindsay’s fingers grasped the bottom of Kate’s shirt in her hands and pulled it upwards over her head, blocking her from what she truly wanted for a fraction of a second but releasing more than she could ever hope for. Kate put her arms up in expectation and to help Lindsay quickly remove the item from her body. Lindsay threw it behind her, over her head, the shirt making contact with the floor a few seconds later. Lindsay grabbed the bottom of Kate’s torso in her hands and looked Kate in the eye. 

“That was naughty.” 

Kate gulped. Every touch that Lindsay made to Kate’s body felt as if she was on fire. Every touch that Lindsay made just burned her more. Lindsay lifted her right hand and ran a finger down the front of Kate’s torso stopping just above the top of Kate’s jeans. The movement overwhelmed Kate. She gasped, her head dropped backwards, stopping when it came into contact with the kitchen cabinet. 

“Please Lindsay.” Kate begged. “Stop playing around and fuck me.” 

Kate and Lindsay locked eyes again. The atmosphere was already intense and still building quickly. Lindsay smiled, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Her eyes shined darkly. 

“Ok, you’ve waited long enough.” 

Lindsay took Kate’s chin in her hands and pressed her lips against Kate’s. With mouths occupied Kate’s placed her hands-on Lindsay’s back and used them to pull Lindsay towards her. Her hands working under the bottom of Lindsay’s shirt and pulled the tucked in material out from her trousers, she slid her hands up Lindsay’s back, touching her naked flesh for the first time. She stopped quickly and placed her hands on the nape of Lindsay’s neck, her hand running through the hair she had there. With the lightness of the kiss suddenly not enough for them Kate used this to her advantage, she opened her mouth. Lindsay got the hint and pushed her tongue through the gap finally meeting Kate’s. The kiss was scorching. The two women pushing against each other, tasting every bit that they could reach. Every movement as urgent as this last. They broke apart, desperate for air. Kate’s hand pushed between them and she made quick work of the buttons of Lindsay’s shirt, helping to push it down the women’s arms and off her body when it opened up. Kate’s hands went around Lindsay’s back and quickly unclasped her bra, yanking it down her body and throwing it to the floor just as quickly as the last item. 

Kate leaned forward again and took Lindsay’s lips back into her own. Lindsay moaning deep in her throat at the action. Not breaking apart from each other, Lindsay felt her way around Kate’s body touching every part of the woman that she could. Her hands slid up the woman’s back and quickly unclipped the bra that she was wearing. She helped slide it over and down Kate’s arms, taking it from between them and hastily dropping it to the floor when finished. They broke apart again, and Lindsay quickly dropped from Kate’s mouth to her throat. Kissing and sucking on the women's neck going further and further down. Kate couldn’t hold back and moaned loudly into the air, due to the women's actions. Lindsay stopped and Kate felt sad at the sudden break. She watched as Lindsay took her own thumb, licked at and stroked it across Kate’s nipple. Kate moaned overwhelmed at the sudden contact Lindsay made with thumb. Her head dropped back again as she watched Lindsay undoing the button on her jeans. She used her arm strength to quickly lift herself of the counter and watched as Lindsay slowly pulled the item of clothing from her body. Lindsay’s fingers deliberately running down Kate’s legs and across her skin as she did so. The movement heightening Kate’s arousal and making the woman wetter as she did so. Lindsay’s hand reached out and came into contact with Kate’s lace pants, she ran her hand across the material and felt how wet and ready that Kate was. Kate groaned at the contact and fell forwards when Lindsay did this, her forehead resting against Lindsay’s. Lindsay moved her head and looked down at Kate’s bra littered on the floor. 

“You wore a matching set for me, you dirty bitch. You knew this was going to happen.” 

Lindsay ran her hand across the front of Kate’s pants again. 

“Please, Lindsay. Please” Kate begged. 

Lindsay’s hand slipped inside Kate’s pants and stroking the tips of her fingers over Kate’s folds. Kate pushed back against Lindsay, against the hand that was teasing her slowly and far too gently for her liking. 

“You think you get to choose the pace I go at. You don’t choose the pace, I do.” 

Lindsay stroked again; this time harder than before and another moan came from Kate’s mouth. 

“I love this. You’re trembling, moaning and desperate for me. Aren’t you Kate?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yes. Yes, I am. Please Lindsay.” 

Lindsay sank her fingers inside and quickly built up a rhythm that was sending Kate to the edge. She whimpered and Lindsay laughed. 

“You want this don’t you?” Kate nodded her head. 

“You really can’t control yourself around me, can you? You’re whimpering and bucking against my hand. Wanting to let go.” 

Kate nodded again. “Yes, please. I am.” “Well then, let go.” 

Lindsay said and swiped her thumb across Kate’s clit.” She bucked again against Lindsay as her orgasm overtook her. 

Wetness flowing over her thighs and soaking her pants. It took a while but Kate’s breathing came back to normal. Lindsay looked into Kate’s eyes as she pushed her hand though Kate’s hair and gently rubbed a thumb over her forehead. 

“Are you ok?” Lindsay asked and Kate nodded bringing her forehead towards Lindsay’s and resting it against hers. Her eyes looked downwards and caught the mess that she had made on the front of Lindsay’s work trousers. 

“Sorry about that.” Kate said to Lindsay. Lindsay smiled. 

“Don’t worry about that, they’re coming off anyway and to be honest, I’m just as wet as you are now.” 

Kate tapped Lindsay’s nose and gave her a quick kiss. “Well that is something that I can fix.” 

Lindsay tapped both her hips and Kate knew exactly what she wanted. She jumped off the counter top and made a short leap to Lindsay, who caught her before she could fall. With Lindsay’s hands safely under her thighs, Kate wrapped her arms around Lindsay’s neck and the two women kissed. As Lindsay walked through the flat towards Kate’s bedroom, she gave the door a nudge shut with her foot when she got there. 

Lying in bed later that night, Kate was tucked tight into the crook of Lindsay’s arm. Lindsay absentmindedly running her fingers up and down Kate’s arm. Kate spoke into the night. 

“Lindsay, whatever we are at the moment, whatever this is. I just want to say I enjoy it.” 

Lindsay dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Great. That’s good. I’m glad.” 

Kate nuzzled her head against Lindsay, feeling the sudden need to be closer to Lindsay. 

“Whatever people at work think, whatever people say I just want you to know that I'm happy.” 

Lindsay smiled in the darkness, tears welling in her eyes. “I am too.” Lindsay kissed her head again and rubbed her arm. “Now go to sleep, we have work in the morning.” 

Kate closed her eyes and Lindsay sat there in the quiet, wondering what the future for the two of them would hold.


End file.
